


Sharing A Kiss WIP

by CryBabyClub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyClub/pseuds/CryBabyClub
Summary: This is a work in progressLockhart was sitting on top of an unused desk in an unused and long frogotten room filled with dust, spiderwebs and who knows what other mysterious and forgotten items
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19





	Sharing A Kiss WIP

**Author's Note:**

> Just a WIP I wanted to post.

Lockhart was sitting on top of an unused desk in an unused and long frogotten room filled with dust, spiderwebs and who knows what other mysterious and forgotten items.

He had led Snape into the room with wanting to talk privately and when Snape would inquire about what exactly Lockhart wanted to talk about that couldn't be talked about out in the open, Lockhart would avoid and redirect.

This caused Snape to become rather annoyed and a little irritated but he was used to the other man's evasiveness, Lockhart had been this way since his school days. It usually meant he was up to something or was planning something. So Snape simple went along with it and if he decided he wanted nothing to do with whatever Lockhart was planning he could leave or curse the man into the next century. His response would be dependent on just what Lockhart was planning.

What Lockhart was planning was not what Snape had expected.

And now Snape was standing between the other man's legs looking down at him with a slightly irritated look as Lockhart looked up at him with a playful and mischievous smile looking almost cocky. Lockhart knew how annoying Snape found teenage lovers sneaking off to do inappropriate things in places they should not be during hours that they should not be out and about.

But Lockhart didn't find any harm in pretending they were one such teenager couple who had snuck off in the middle of the night to do things they should not be doing, a once upon a time could have been. It sent a shiver running up his spine.

Lockhart changed his mischievous smile to a playful pout and tugged at the front of Snape's robes.

Snape leaned down in response and gently, almost timidly, placed the smallest kiss on Lockhart's lips as he placed his hands on the desk on either side of Lockhart, essentially trapping the other man.

Lockhart smiled against the Snape's lips before mumbling "Is that it?"

Snape replied with an irritated growl attacking the other man's mouth with more enthusiasm and force than was necessary.

Lockhart responded by grabbing on to the man's robes and pulling him closer.

  
  



End file.
